


Имбирный латте

by mint_glaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_glaze/pseuds/mint_glaze
Summary: Зимний Лондон, согревающий кофе, придурок Сириус и стеснительный Ремус
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Имбирный латте

В Лондоне шел первый снег. Улочки, переулки, крыши домов покрывались лёгким снежным покрывалом, а снежинки блестели в свете рождественских огней. Этот тихо падающий снег был по-настоящему рождественским чудом, ведь синоптики обещали только дожди и ветер. В одном из многочисленных переулков старого города затесалась маленькая кофейня. На ее витринах красовались заботливо вырезанные из бумаги снежинки и гирлянды с большими лампочками, которые были единственным освещением, если не считать света за прилавком. Кофейня пустовала уже несколько дней, ведь не каждый осмелится выходить под ледяной ливень, что шел последнее время. Вдруг в дверь, отряхивая роскошные волосы, с легким смешком ввалился парень, а кто-то на улице прокричал ему: " Ладно, Сириус, мы пойдем, до встречи".  
"Пока",- отозвался парень и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Бармен, самую большую кружку имбирного латте мне!- чуть закричал он и засмеялся еще больше.  
Задремавший бариста непонимающе вскочил со своего места и уставился на вошедшего.  
\- Что?  
\- Ахах, привет, а ты милый,- проговорил Сириус и улыбнулся своей шикарной улыбкой.  
\- Имбирный латте, да?- парень засмущался и слегка сгорбившись отвернулся готовить напиток.  
\- Какой снег сегодня, круто, да?- Сириус не привык сдаваться так быстро.  
\- Да, наверное,- руки Ремуса дрожали и чувствовал он себя ужасно глупо. "Это же просто невинный флирт, черт, Реми, соберись"- повторял он себе, пока не почувствовал острую боль в руке.

\- Вот же чёрт!  
\- Что такое?- нахмурившись спросил Сириус.  
\- Ничего, немного обжегся, бывает.  
\- Давай посмотрю,- сказал парень и достав палочку протянул руку Ремусу.  
\- Оу,- только и сказал Рем, но через несколько секунд добавил,- так ты из Хогвартса, вот почему мне твое лицо знакомо.  
Сириус улыбнулся ему  
\- Так ты тоже там учишься? Странно, я тебя раньше не видел.  
\- Да, я там не часто бываю последнее время,- Ремус немного заикался, разговаривая с Сириусом. Он наблюдал за ним и его друзьями с первого курса. В начале ему было страшно подходить к ним и пытаться подружиться, а потом его пушистая проблема действительно стала проблемой, которая не позволяла проводить в школе достаточно времени, забирая последние силы.  
\- Так ты дашь мне свою руку? - Сириус отвлек его от мыслей.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Ремус протянул руку и Сириус взял ее с свою. Неправильно повторяя заклинание, от которого впрочем не было вреда, он смотрел на шрамы на руке Рема, в то время как парень смотрел на него и, пытаясь скрыть лёгкую дрожь, думал лишь о том, какой Сириус красивый в этом теплом освещении.

\- Ты все делаешь неправильно, - наконец сказал Ремус, которому надоело смотреть на это оскорбление всего волшебного сообщества.  
\- Вот как? Ну, научи меня, раз такой умный.  
Сириус смотрел на Ремуса со своей самой наглой улыбкой, что только была в его арсенале эмоций. В ответ на это Ремус закатил глаза и быстро что-то проговорил, от чего его ожог совсем перестал болеть и стал не таким заметным.  
\- Вот так вот,- теперь пришла его очередь нагло улыбаться. На самом деле он был ужасно горд собой, ведь у него еще ни разу не получалось это заклинание, но зачем Сириусу знать об этом?

Сириус не отрывал от него глаз, рассматривая золотистые волосы, янтарные глаза и многочисленные шрамы, которые ему казались ужасно сексуальными.  
\- Сходишь со мной на свидание, а? -неожиданно для них обоих проговорил он.  
\- Да ты же даже моего имени не знаешь,- внешне оставаясь спокойным, но умирая внутри проговорил Ремус.  
\- А как тебя зовут? Меня вот Сириус.  
\- Ремус.  
\- Очень приятно, Ремус. Сходишь со мной на свидание, Ремус?- Сириус убрал прядь со своего лица и снова улыбнулся Ремусу самой очаровательной улыбкой  
\- Вероятно, ты заколдуешь меня до смерти, если я не соглашусь, да?- и они оба рассмеялись, вспомнив заклинание исцеления.

В Лондоне все еще падал снег. Зажигались огни, гирлянды, дети смотрели на падающие снежинки и придумывали сказки. В маленькой кофейне зарождалось что-то волшебное.


End file.
